


Interrupted By Fireworks, Literally

by ticklishpickle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 phan reference whaddup, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Oneshot, Pining, Reality, pure fluff, this is literally a ball of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishpickle/pseuds/ticklishpickle
Summary: Dan has a wake up call when he realises 2018 is fast approaching, meaning he’s spent nearly a decade pining over the one and only Phil Lester. Not wanting to waste any more time, he devises a plan. This year, he’s going to kiss Phil at midnight. If he doesn’t kiss back, he’ll write it off as a drunk, meaningless mistake and try his best to move on. But if he does… oh, how Dan wants to know.





	Interrupted By Fireworks, Literally

**Author's Note:**

> have some fluff after that angsty piece I just posted  
> new chapter for that will probably be up tomorrow btw

 

Dan stared at Phil from across the room. He frowned when he saw the black-haired man talking to Hazel for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Don’t get Dan wrong, he had nothing against Hazel- except for the fact she seemed to have exactly what Dan wanted; Phil.

 

Dan was pathetically, hopelessly, and probably unrequitedly in love with Phil, and had been for the past eight years. It hit Dan a few weeks ago that the start of 2018 marked nearly a decade of Dan pining over his best friend. The realisation had caused Dan to have a small existential crisis, but after that he came up with a plan.

 

At their New Year’s Eve party, Dan was going to kiss Phil on their balcony at midnight. Hopefully. It perhaps wasn’t the most thought out plan Dan had come up with in his lifetime, but it was a plan nevertheless. He just really hoped he wouldn’t chicken out.

 

Best case scenario; Phil would kiss back and admit his deep feelings of love and adoration for Dan, and then ask him to be his boyfriend. Worst case scenario; Phil would awkwardly reject Dan as he leaned in to kiss him, Dan would write off his actions as a drunken mistake (even though he planned to have no alcohol on the night) and Dan would finally accept that Phil didn’t feel the same and move on. Totally foolproof.

 

Things weren’t exactly going to plan however, thanks to a certain blonde woman. Dan was sure Phil and her were getting together right in front of his eyes! Though it did seem strange that Hazel and Phil didn’t look like they were playfully flirting or anything, it actually looked like they were having a serious discussion about something. Phil had also noticed the way Dan and Hazel kept looking over to Phil, worried looks on their faces. They were probably worrying about how Dan would cope when they revealed to him they’d been secretly dating for years and were moving to Vegas to elope. Sick bastards.

 

Sitting alone in the corner at his own party was doing him no favours, especially if he wanted his plan to work so Dan forced himself out of the chair he’d been sitting on for the past ten minutes and walked over to the drinks table.

 

In the middle of pouring himself an orange soda, he was interrupted by his bubbly, female best friend.

 

“Dan! Just the guy I’ve been looking for. You gonna tell me why you’ve been sulking in the corner for the better half of this party?” Louise asked, her eyes concerned.

 

“Oh, the usual. Just pathetically pining over Phil while he chats up Hazel. Nothing new.” Dan’s voice was exaggeratedly cheery.

 

“Dan, don’t be silly. There’s no way Phil and Hazel are a thing. He likes you, Dan.”

 

“If that’s true, why has he spent most of this party talking to her? I should just give up and go home.”

  


“Dan, don’t be stupid. It’s pretty obvious he’s in love with you too. Also you live here, did you forget? Stop being a drama queen.” Louise rolled her eyes at Dan.

 

Oops. He hadn’t really thought about what he’d said.

 

“Well you’re wrong. Maybe I would have believed that before tonight, but after seeing them together I think I should just forget about the plan and move on.”

 

“NO!” Louise exclaimed loudly. A few party guests turned to look at the pregnant woman.

 

“Oops.” she said quietly, shrugging her shoulders awkwardly.

 

When attention was no longer on her, she continued;

 

“Anyway, I really, _really_ don’t think you should do that.”

 

Dan narrowed his eyes at her. She was being suspicious.

 

“Why are you so sure about that, Louise? Is there something you’re hiding from me?”

 

An incredulous look appeared on his friend’s face as she waved a dismissive hand at Dan.

 

“What! No! No way. I don’t know anything! I’ve got pregnancy brain, remember?” Louise pointed across the room at nothing.

 

“Woah! That’s so weird, I better go check that out!” and before Dan could respond, Louise was gone.

 

Something wasn’t adding up. Louise rarely acted like this with Dan, but when she did, it meant she was hiding something. She seemed awfully sure that kissing Phil at midnight would end well, but why? Dan had always gone to Louise to talk about his feelings for Phil and sworn her to secrecy, but was it possible Phil had been doing the same all along?

 

It would make sense. Dan and Phil didn’t have many friends, and the ones they did have were shared. Phil would definitely tell Louise if he did happen to have secret feelings for Dan. Dan felt hope bubbling up in his chest, along with a feeling of renewed confidence. The plan was back on.

 

He checked his watch; it was 11:47. Fuck. He needed to get Phil out on the balcony with him, stat. Dan scanned the room quickly, huffing when he saw no sign of his best friend.

 

“And who would you be looking for, stranger?”

 

Dan snapped his head around and nearly breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Phil and not some random he didn’t know.

 

“You.” Dan gave his friend a small smile, which only grew when he saw the faint blush that dusted Phil’s cheeks. His suspicions were proving to be correct.

 

“Well you’ve found me, sorry I’ve been a bit MIA all night. I needed to talk about… something with Hazel.” The tone of Phil’s voice remained suspiciously casual. Dan was hoping for an awkward response to match his slightly flustered expression.

 

“That’s ok Phil. But would it be okay if I stole you for the rest of the night? I want to spend time with my best friend. Wanna go to the balcony?”

 

Phil nodded. “Alright, but I’m just going to say this now; people will notice if you try to throw my body out the window.”

 

Dan rolled his eyes fondly and grabbed Phil’s hand, leading him to the balcony. What a dork.

 

* * *

 

 

Dan and Phil had been chatting idly for the past few minutes, the conversation flowing easily.

 

“So what’s your New Year’s Resolution, Phil?”  
  
Phil smiled cheekily.

 

“That’s got to be… your mum!”  Dan shoved Phil lightly on the arm, feigning anger. His laughter wasn’t helping his cause.

 

“No, seriously!” Dan said after he finally stopped laughing. “I want to know.”

 

Phil looked into Dan’s eyes, all traces of playfulness gone from his expression.

 

“To let go of a secret I’ve been keeping for too long.”

 

“Ok Phil, if you’ve killed someone I really don’t want to be a part of it. Murder is not in our branding.”

 

Phil chuckled lightly. _Beautiful,_ Dan thought.

 

“It’s not murder! You’ll find out eventually.” Phil shook his head at Dan, still smiling.

 

The comfortable silence that settled over them was interrupted by the muffled chants of the guests in the room over.

 

_10!_

 

Dan gulped.

_9!_

 

This was it.

 

_8!_

 

The possible start to a life with Phil as his boyfriend.

 

_7!_

 

Was he ready for this?

 

_6!_

 

_Yes._

 

_5!_

 

Phil looked beautiful in the light of the balcony.

 

_4!_

_  
_ It was time.

 

_3!_

  


Dan leaned in.

  


_2!_

 

It looked like Phil was leaning in too.

 

1!

 

Dan closed his eyes.

 

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

 

Dan’s lips met nothing. What?  
  
Dan opened his eyes to see Phil jumping up and down giddily at the sight of the fireworks. The loud, popping sounds of them seemed to be mocking him. This was no time for celebration! How dare those fireworks, ruining his moment? Surely he would have kissed Phil if they hadn’t gone off, and Phil would have kissed him back and…

 

Who was he kidding?

 

It wasn’t their fault. He knew rejection and this was it. As if Phil would suddenly be so entranced by fireworks, something he’d seen every year of his life since he was a child. It was obvious what Dan was trying to do just seconds ago and Phil being the polite man he was, was pretending he didn’t notice what Dan was trying to do in order to spare Dan’s feelings.

 

Dan was pathetic.

 

“Aren’t they beautiful Dan?”

 

Dan looked at his best friend’s smiling face and pushed his feelings of hurt to one side.

 

“Yeah. They are.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dan walked back into his lounge room, mentally scolding himself for thinking someone as amazing as Phil Lester could ever have loved him back. What a joke. Well, now that the plan failed Dan could just move on from his unrequited crush of nearly ten years and find someone new. That sure would be a walk in the park, especially since Dan lived with said crush! Dan seriously wanted to be swallowed up by a hole in the ground and never return.

 

Phil was talking to Hazel again, not that Dan was watching or anything. Of course she was. Hazel was the one Phil liked, not him. It was weird, it really did look like Hazel was scolding Phil for something. He looked like an adorable dejected puppy.

 

Wait, Dan wasn’t supposed to be having those thoughts anymore.

 

He looked like an average-looking man who Dan had no romantic feelings for whatsoever. Much better.

 

The _definitely average-looking man_ pouted at Hazel as she leaned in to whisper something in his ear. She was probably telling him off for spending the countdown to the new year with Dan instead of her. They probably would have kissed if Dan hadn’t practically forced Phil to the balcony with him. Dan’s stomach felt sick. He couldn’t look at this any longer.

 

He walked over to where he saw Louise sitting.

 

“Hey.” he said.

 

“Hello dear, did the plan work like I said it would? Yes?” Louise was practically squealing with excitement, her eyes looking almost manic.

 

“What do you think?” Dan shook his head sadly.

Louise looked more shocked than a man finding out he had a third penis.

 

“What? Is this some kind of sick joke? It’s not nice to trick people, you know!”

 

Dan sighed.  
  
“No, Louise. I’m serious. I tried to kiss him, and I swear I saw him leaning in too… but when I opened my eyes he’d moved away from me and was just fangirling over the fireworks. He sees them every year and never gets that excited! I know he was just doing it to spare my feelings.”

 

Louise chewed her lip, obviously thinking about something hard.

 

There was silence for a few seconds.

 

“Well, that’s a real bummer. Do text me about it, love? I’ve got to go now, but thanks for having me.”

 

And with that Dan was left alone again, confused as to why all his conversations with Louise that night had ended with her suspiciously and very abruptly rushing off.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later and all the guests from the party were gone. Finally. As great as his friends were, being around that many people at one time and in such a small area was way too much for Dan. Parties were literally just a very concentrated form of socialising and as a result Dan couldn’t handle them well.

 

He picked up what was probably his fiftieth piece of streamer off the ground and heaved a sigh of relief. It looked like it was the last one.

 

“Well looks like that’s it! Let’s never have a party again.” Dan declared.

 

“Yeah, tell me about it. I think it’s already…” Phil paused mid-sentence to look at his watch. “-3am! I was right! These things take so long to clean up after.”

 

Had it really been that long? Three whole hours since the most gut-wrenching moment of Dan’s life. What a lovely thought.

 

“Oh god? That late? I think I’m going to go sleep. Night Phil.” Dan began tying the bin bag of streamers in his hands up, preparing to sleep indefinitely and forget everything that had happened.

 

“Wait. Dan.” Dan stopped in his tracks.

 

Phil sounded really nervous all of a sudden.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I think I’m ready to tell you my secret now.” Phil wiped his palms on his jeans.

 

Dan was very interested now. He’d been dying to know Phil’s secret since he mentioned it on the balcony. It had only been three hours though.

 

“Go on.”

 

“I’m in love with you, and have been since we met.”

 

What. The. Fuck.

 

“And I hate myself for rejecting you when you tried to kiss me. I wasn’t expecting it! Everything I’d been dreaming of was happening all at once, and so… I pretended to be really interested in the fireworks so you’d think I was just too distracted by them to notice you were trying to kiss me. I thought it would make it less awkward. I’m sorry.”

 

His best friend looked so sincere, and so adorably worried. Dan wanted to kiss the frown off his cute little face.

 

“You’re telling me, that you- the man I’ve been wildly in love for the last nine years- has felt the same way as me the whole time?”

 

“Well, yeah… wait, the man who you’ve what now?” Phil’s eyes were wider than Dan had ever seen them.

 

Dan took a big step closer to Phil and leant in to whisper in his ear.

  
“The man I’m in love with.”

 

Dan was nowhere near prepared for what happened next. Phil suddenly grabbed the back of Dan’s head, pulling him in close. Phil pushed his lips against Dan’s with vigour, years of repressed feelings coming to the surface.  
  
Dan kissed back equally as passionately, still not quite believing this was real life. His eyes opened in shock when he let out a soft moan, surprising himself but clearly not Phil as his friend just used this to his advantage by slipping his tongue into Dan’s mouth.  
  
As much as Dan wanted to continue, there were still a few questions bugging him. With all the willpower he had, he forced himself to pull away from Phil, eliciting a cute huff from the older man.

 

“Wait, before we continue; were you talking to Hazel the whole night because of me? And was Louise involved in this too by any chance?” Dan looked inquisitively at his now more-than-a-friend’s face.

Phil went red.

 

“Hazel may have been psyching me up to confess my feelings to you and kiss you at midnight. And Louise may have known about my feelings too, ever since I told her five years ago.”

 

“Fucking called it. Lou was acting weird all night!” Dan muttered, smiling at the adorable man in front of him.

 

“Tell me about it! She was being all suspicious when I tried to back out of kissing you at midnight, AND I had to endure a scolding session from her and Hazel when they found out I chickened out.”

 

“Ugh, so much wasted time. We could have been doing this,” Dan pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Phil’s lips, “for nine years.”

 

Phil smirked.

 

“Well we better make up for lost time then, huh?”


End file.
